Usagi No Naku Koro Ni (When the Rabbits Cry)
by Bleachfananon2
Summary: A continuation of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Awakening. Takes place after Meakashi and Matsuribayashi.


_Usagi No Naku Koro Ni (When the Rabbits Cry)_.

Rena awoke with a jolt. Several months had passed after the battle with Takano, and she felt that something was off. To see if anything was the matter, she phoned Mion to see if Shion was still around. "Um, Mii-chan? It's me, Rena.", she said. "Oh, Rena!", Mion answered. "Mii-chan, is Shii-chan around? You know, that murderer Shion?", Rena continued. "Who's Shion?", Mion asked. Rena was shocked. "Then, are Rika and Satoko alive still? You know, whom Shion **murdered **and **tortured**, respectively?" Upon hearing this, Mion laughed. "What's so funny?", Rena asked. "Oh Rena, you always are so funny. By the way, I don't know of any Satoko or Rika. I do know of Satoshi-kun, though. Maybe Satoko and Rika died or something? I'm an only child though.", Mion replied. She then hung up. "Was it something I said?", Rika thought.

The next day, Rena was waiting for Keiichi. The only thing was, he didn't show up. Instead, Satoshi showed up in his place. "Hey, Rena. Long time no see.", he said. Rena cried upon seeing him again. "It's really you, Satoshi-kun?", Rena asked. "Yes, Rena, it's me.", he replied. "Nice cleaver, you got there.", he said, indicating the cleaver in her hand. "I've just brought Mr. Cleaver here because I feel safe when he's around. It helps me ward off the curse of Oyashiro-sama.", she admitted. "The curse of what now?", Satoshi asked. "The curse of Oyashiro-sama.", Rena said. "What's the curse of Oyashiro-sama?", Satoshi asked. Rena then opened her eyes to reveal cat pupils. "Well then, I'll show you.", she said. Touching his hand, she then transported him to her world, where the curse existed. There, Mion and the rest of her Game Club were grieving her death due to Shion's betrayal. Mion ordered all ten of Shion's fingernails to ripped off, and for Shion to also be pushed into a bottomless pit. She was, reportedly, still falling.

After showing Satoshi the curse of Oyashiro-sama, Rena then went home with her cleaver. Then, she had a vision. It was of the Moon dropping, and of a certain man's meeting with a black cat. That was all she could glean for now. Then, she saw someone who looked like Mion and Shion wearing a white ceremonial robe. Turned out it was Mion. After the vision ended, she let out a small, psychotic laugh.

When travelling in Okinomiya the next day, Rena caught sight of a female with raven hair and blue eyes. She approached her, and introduced herself. "My name is Rena. Who're you?", she asked. "Akiha Tohno.", the girl responded. "Say, have you heard of a strange psychiatric disease which causes these creepy-as-hell hallucinations?", she asked. "Hinamizawa Syndrome.", Rena said. "Yes, that.", Akiha blatantly responded. "Don't worry. I thought there were parasites under my skin. Turned out there weren't any.", Rena said. "It also makes you very paranoid and psychotic, so that's why I have Mr. Cleaver here to ward off any demons that come my way!", she continued. Little did she know, however, that Akiha had developed the disease as well. She also had cat pupils. The two friends then wandered off, wanting to gather new recruits before nightfall.

As they were travelling in a city, they passed by a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. "May you be spared from the curse of Oyashiro-sama.", Rena said, softly. They did however notice a blonde-haired girl with red eyes in the distance. Akiha bared her teeth, eager for blood. Not only was this person with _her_ brother, they had also forgotten about her existence. This anger caused Akiha's hair to flash red. The blonde-haired girl noticed immediately who had arrived. "Uh, Shiki, I think we should go now.", she urged. "Good thinking, Arcueid.", Shiki said. "I don't want to be on the wrong end of Sis.", he continued. They ran off, causing Akiha's hair to return to normal. She then breathed a sigh of relief, as they ran off in different directions. Akiha and Rena continued in Shiki's direction, closely keeping an eye on him all the while.

Meanwhile, back in Hinamizawa, Mion, Keiichi, Rika and Satoko had stormed Rena's house, and found a note saying, _I'll be gone for a while. Urgent matters to attend to._ "Looks like she's been such an idiot.", said a voice from behind them. Mion started to panic. It was Shion, and she had come back from the grave. "I thought you had her pushed into a bottomless pit.", Rika whispered. "Oh, I remember you.", Shion said to Rika. "I remember injecting a drug into you that caused you to stab yourself in the side of your head until you died in a pool of your own blood! Oh, it's such fun torturing 9-year olds!", she continued. "Sh-Shion…what did you say?", Keiichi asked. "No-thing!", Shion playfully answered. "THAT'S A LIE!", Keiichi roared, to the point that Mion was reminded of Rena. "So what?", Shion asked. "I just **_love _**torturing people. And I love it when I hear you scream!", she continued. "Stand by me, Kei-chan. Join me, and I can fulfil your wildest dreams. Or else, you will DIE!", she proposed. "No thanks.", Keiichi said. "I wasn't asking you. I was telling you.", Shion fired back, a psychotic grin on her face. Keiichi was then stabbed by Mion in the back. When he looked at her, she was crying. "So, you really did betray me.", Mion said. "Come with me, Satoko, Rika. Stay at my house for a while.", Mion continued, heartbroken. Upon withdrawing her knife, Mion then took Satoko and Rika by the hand, and left the house, disgusted at Keiichi's betrayal.

Rena sensed something was wrong. "What is it, Ryuugu-san?", Mami asked her. "It's nothing, Tomoe-chan.", she replied. It was Sunday, and she had gotten out the bed the wrong way, so to speak. To start her day, she listened in bed to nu metal (preferably Linkin Park), and did not know why she was feeling so empty inside. She had heard that her beloved Keiichi had been killed by Mion, but thought that there was something else. Something hidden. Something other than heartbreak. Until she felt a chill down her spine. "It's me, Rena.", Shion said. "I've come for you.", she continued. Madoka prepared her bow, and Sayaka her sword. "Akemi-chan and the others are waiting for you.", she said. Then, she unleashed black threads of darkness that engulfed Sayaka and Mami, teleporting them to the Moon. "I'll come for you when you're ready, my love.", Shion said. Shion disappeared alongside Sayaka and Mami, in front of the horrified Rena.

Rena spent the next week receiving hallucinations that the Moon was indeed starting to drop. Also, she felt a strange itch on her neck, and thus was scratching frantically. When Madoka saw bloodstains on Rena's neck, she grew cold for some reason. "Rena-chan, your neck's all stained. What in the world happened?", she said. "It's nothing, Kaname-chan.", Rena reassured her. In her bathroom, Rena then received a psychic vision of holding her previous school hostage and threatening to blow it up via a time-bomb. Covering her mouth, she vomited into a sink. She looked at her hand, and saw that it was shaking. Deathly afraid, she then felt an itch on her wrists and scratched desperately on them. Starting to cry because she was so scared, she then hallucinated that Mion was with her. "Why are you crying, Rena?", she asked. "I don't know, Mii-chan. I don't know.", she said. It then turned out that Mion was in fact physically there. Turning round, she fell into Mion's hug, and cried.

The next week, Rena woke up with a fright. Something inside her felt that the Moon was now dropping. Looking out of her window, she saw the Moon edging closer to Earth. Her eyes widened in fear and horror. Hastily changing into her dress, she then grabbed her cleaver and ran outside. Then, something inside of her snapped. She formed a small smile, and then walked to the subway in a trance. Having heard about the Infinite Tsukuyomi from overhearing Madoka and Shirou, she also heard that the people immune to it managed to get on the Moon by going to the Mitakihara Subway. She entered the building, and touched the nearest blue circle she could find. She was enveloped in a dark blue energy, which then turned black as she was teleported into space. Appearing in an unused part of Aichi's Sanctuary when he was using the Moon as a resting place when he was possessed by Link Joker, Rena found that it was the main hub of the Moon; the throne room was not far away. A black version of Kyubey rushed by her, and went to greet Sayaka and Mami, who were also there. Watching from behind a pillar, Rena heard him say, "Hold still." She gasped as the two girls were enveloped in a glow; blue for Sayaka, yellow for Mami. Mami and Sayaka were henceforth dressed in black outfits; Sayaka's outfit made her appear like a black knight.

Running into Yuki Nagato, Rena felt a chill down her spine. "Oh, Rena, if only there was someone out there who really loved you.", a voice said. It was Keiichi. She turned round, angry and scared. "Keiichi-kun, you too?", she asked. Before she appeared on the Moon, Rena saw Satoko and Rika chattering amongst themselves, muttering on how Rena was a "stupid girl" and "better if dead". They hadn't forgotten when she held her school hostage, or when she killed Teppei and Rina. In fact, Keiichi was holding Satoshi's bat, ready to bash her head in. Rena then opened her eyes to show cat pupils, as did Yuki. "Let's go.", she said in a deadpan voice. Rushing at Keiichi, she used her cleaver to cut him several times. "Rena-chan…?", Keiichi asked, horrified at how violent and trigger-happy she had become. "Don't worry, Keiichi-kun. After I kill you with Mr. Cleaver, I'll rebuild you from scratch!", she said with the most cheerful of grins on her face. She stabbed and slashed at him several times, laughing as she did so.

After escaping, she approached the entrance to Aichi's throne room. "Don't worry Mr. Cleaver, you'll get your blood soon.", she said. Opening the door, she found Ragna with that black cat she saw earlier. She saw that the Moon at best was about to crash into the Pacific Ocean; at worst into Asia. Ragna turned round, apprehensive. "What the hell are you doing here?!", he asked. "I'll be the one to kill Kaguya. Don't you worry, Onii-san!", she answered. "She knows about Kaguya's will crashing the Moon into Earth!", the cat thought. "Bad thing we can't do so with Madoka.", he thought. Then, Madoka arrived behind Rena in her black leather dress. "Kaname-chan!", Rena cried happily. However, something was wrong. Madoka now had a more sinister expression on her face. She had become a demon.

"Reina, get away from Madoka!", Ragna shouted. "How did you know my real name?", Rena asked. "Wha?", he asked in response. "Indeed, Rena-chan must get away from me.", Madoka said. "Madoka, what happened to you?!", Rena asked both in anger and shock. "I was killed.", Madoka said. "I was dead by the time the ambulance reached the hospital, and when I discovered it, I fell into the Grail.", Madoka continued. Then, Madoka was stabbed by a data blade, courtesy of Yuki Nagato. "Madoka, get away from Rena and Ragna or pay the price!", Yuki declared. "Oh my, it looks like someone needs to control their anger.", Madoka said. "People, can we get back on track here?!", the cat asked. "Oh. Sorry, Enbey.", Madoka said. "Now, the Moon is dropping, right? I think that we can stop the Moon, but by killing Kaguya beforehand, but we can't do it with Shirou.", Enbey explained. "Furthermore, we've got about 34 minutes before the Moon collides with Earth.", Enbey continued.

In Germany, Shirou woke up. Getting up, he noticed the Command Spell Armour all dismantled. Saber had pretty much deactivated it. Shirou received a psychic message from Ragna, explaining that the Moon only had 34 minutes to crash into Earth, which would cause lots of deaths. "W-Wait a minute! How could you get into my head? I do have a phone, you know!", Shirou telepathically shouted. "Sorry, Shirou, but it's a long story.", Ragna apologised. "Just be quick already!", he continued. Shirou didn't need to told twice. Touching the breastplate of his armour, Shirou called the armour to cover him. After doing so, he then set off. Kiritsugu saw a crimson light, alongside the Moon, already in the atmosphere by this point. Now, there would only be at least 30 minutes before the Moon stopped its collision course, killing many lives.

Shirou touched down on the roof of the Sanctuary with a thud. "Trace Overdrive!", Shirou roared, projecting a golden version of Kanshou and Bakuya. Shirou used the enhanced swords to destroy the roof of the central section, still in transit. Racing to Kaguya's room, Shirou flashed back to the Great Fuyuki Fire, but decided to not let history repeat. Breaking down Kaguya's door, Shirou saw that Ragna and the others were being trounced by Kaguya. Rena was blown across the room by one of the princess' Truth-Seeking Balls, but kept standing up. "What you did to Mii-chan, Satoko-chan, Rika-chan, Shii-chan and Keiichi-kun, I will never forgive!", she roared in anger and hatred. A dark blue and black aura enveloped Rena, and burst. Shirou then decided to have a try…but Kaguya was too strong. However, his armour protected him from one of Kaguya's bones, and it bounced off. Rena then rushed at Kaguya, shouting, "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, KAGUYA OTSUTSUKI!". She raised her cleaver, and swung down.

_To be continued…_


End file.
